


【良堂】晚宴19

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	【良堂】晚宴19

看起来一个人成功是件很公平的事，付出多大努力得到多少回报，在不断的施压和反弹下一步步爬上金字塔顶端，开讲座的教育专家钟爱拿这套说辞给一代又一代新青年灌输“只要努力就会成功”的思想，侃侃而谈时吐沫纷飞可以直接和第一排观众的头发来个亲密接触，事实上越是说起来起劲的人就越是和成功没什么关系。

栾云平算得上清苦出身，即便是考研时去墨尔本留学，也没花过家里的一分钱，那年代寒门少年励志读书最终改变命运的故事很吃香，一块来留学的姑娘们有不少将他奉为心中的白马王子，总幻想着能从他一无所有陪他到家财万贯，说到底还是被小学门口的青春读物洗脑，又或许因为栾云平的确长了一张从日漫里走出来的高冷学长的好相貌。

只是分化成Alpha后他更加确定了自己的取向问题，那些女性Omega的信息素丝毫勾不起他半点兴趣，反而是在一次从图书馆回寝室的路上碰到了那个第一次发情的男性Omega，浑身浓郁的香草味让他晕头转向，甚至顾不得才初次见面便和他在附近的小树林缠绵起来。

那是他第一次品尝到极致快乐的滋味。

醉生梦死，美妙无双。

恋爱关系就这么草率的确定了下来，这段看起来特别不靠谱的感情竟意外填满了他此后整个枯燥乏味的校园生活。

他们骑着自行车绕过旷大的海岛，在圣保罗教堂许愿今后永不分离，登上尤利卡观景台伴着整座城市最璀璨的霓虹灯热吻。

还真是少年时的心动，一眼即永久。

可总没那么从一而终的美满结局，大学毕业后那个男生所坐的回国客机出了大型事故，174名乘客永远沉尸太平洋，包括他苦苦等候的即将要订婚向全世界公布的恋人。

自那以后他理所当然的变了一个人，每隔两个月就要来鲸度公馆来挑选一些Omega取乐，那些柔软的身体怎么也没法抵消他内心深深扎根的痛，只会让他更极端的表露出想要折磨他们，毁掉他们的念头。

而孟鹤堂是卡在这其中不偏不倚的意外。

他仍然想以一些绝对暴力的手段来使那具身体更加生机勃勃，例如滴蜡，每一小滴蜡油跌落，雪白的肌肤上就会立即腾起一小片红肿，孟鹤堂痛苦地呻吟，他的手脚被结实绑在四根床柱上，嘴巴处紧紧勒着一条拧成麻绳形状的白布带，声音发出来含糊不清，可栾云平还是听懂了。

他在说，好疼，救救我。

“疼才有趣。”

栾老板俯身亲吻了一下他的额头妄图使他冷静一些，可恶魔的温柔只会适得其反，孟鹤堂抖动更甚，于是他取过床头随意丢散的领带，对着身下那人的脖子缠绕了一圈又一圈，最后将两边多出来的部分攥在手里使劲向外拉，孟鹤堂的脸一下子涨得通红，窒息感逼得他痛苦不堪，栾云平趁此将器具顺着他张开的穴口一捅而进直达生殖器，而后两侧肉壁便剧烈夹紧，只是身体的主人显然所用的力气正慢慢被削弱，从嗓子处干干的发出缥缈的动静。

这时候的力道刚刚够栾云平舒服的顶动，他满意的送出不断叠加的高潮，孟鹤堂思绪迷眩，越来越艰难的呼吸让他明明瞪圆了双眼却还是所见一片漆黑。仿佛随时会晕厥的意识又因为后穴的鞭笞撞击迫使他一次次重新清醒，整颗心脏悬起的高度随着蓄谋良久的高潮剧烈淹没他的一切感官。

快感成了在空中漂浮的无数细小颗粒，连二连三的炸裂破碎，“咕嘟咕嘟”的响声仍不停带给他漫无尽头的余韵。

栾云平这才给他解了领带、捆绳、以及已经在他漂亮的脸蛋上勒出一条深深红痕的粗布条。

毫无疑问这是一场完美的SM游戏。

比起毁灭，栾云平更想这样美的玩物永远属于自己，像是被锁在精致的玻璃展览柜，成为他的唯一。

其实早就可以是了，如果没有……

周九良的话。

对待事业他远不像在感情里那么极端，不然也不会步步高升的仅在三十岁就坐到总会长的位置，只是董事会的组成人数不少，却几乎全都是世袭制的受益者，所以那些天生含着金钥匙出生的富二代自然看不起通过后天努力成功居上的凤凰男，所以起初栾云平在公司的日子并不好过，如何改变那些人骨子里的傲慢和轻视让自己地位稳固是个十分艰难的过程，所幸他的手段足够狠毒，当众将一位下属的手对准碎纸机插进去吓得那人屁滚尿流好几天没上得了班，成功让围观人员知晓他不是什么好惹的脾气，以后再遇到统统都尊敬了三分。

乔奚的突然加入显然让他既意外又觉得情理之中，他那同在董事会的老爹不止一次希望把自己的宝贝儿子带过来见见世面顺带混个重要职位，不知道是故意还是巧合，乔奚进到Future的第一份工作，竟然是栾云平的助理一职。

将东西搬进总会长办公室的时候乔奚的脸上噙着昭然若揭的笑意，虽然他的办公桌只占据这偌大办公室的一个角落而已，但是能够天天晃悠在栾云平面前就已经达到他最开始的意图。

即便那一头黄毛在只有黑白格调的公司里显得太过扎眼，栾云平仍然当做没看见他，在办公桌前低头看着文件，乔奚哼着酒吧里常放的吵闹音乐，并不打算就这么容他无视自己，迈着轻快的步伐靠近，一屁股坐到了栾云平的办公桌上：“栾总，我们还真是有缘呢，以后还请多多关照了？”

栾云平抬头漠然的打量他，沉默半晌，扬起一丝嘲讽的笑意：“呦，这会倒是把裤子穿好了。”

乔奚始终记得上次在晚会的卫生间他让栾云平那把枪吓得落荒狼狈的样子，脸色微微发青，后槽牙咬得咯咯作响，好半天才不服输的眯眼笑起来，模样狡猾地像只狐狸：“是啊，有您那个诱人的宝贝，哪个男人见了还忍得住把裤子好端端提着。不知道栾总回去有好好亲吻他吗？有没有荣幸尝到我给他的味道？”

“乔奚！”

栾云平这两个字说得格外用力，手指在桌子下狠狠握着拳头，血充得飞快，他完全可以一拳将那人打得鼻青脸肿，可是不行，他时刻记挂着自己的身份，这一拳打下去不仅仅是个人恩怨，还是整个董事会，以及背后错综复杂牵扯着的许多大家族的关联。

他实在赌不起。所以最终还是极力克制的吞忍冲顶的怒气。

乔奚知道他不敢真的拿自己怎么样，也正是仗着身后强大的父辈势力，才敢趾高气昂的去挑衅面前这个自恃清高到让他厌恶的男人，能把他在乎珍惜的东西一点点粉碎，似乎格外的大快人心。

“栾总，一定要小心照看好你的宠物，指不定哪天落到我的手里，会让他精尽力竭到，连渣都不剩。”

TBC.


End file.
